


Spin the - Oh, Nevermind

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canon!verse sort of, only gabe's not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean agrees to play spin the bottle so that he can finally kiss Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the - Oh, Nevermind

Dean knows this is a bad idea as soon as Gabriel suggests it. He hasn’t played spin the bottle since he was a teenager. And Gabriel has been smirking like the cat that caught the canary ever since Dean agreed to this whole thing. Dean knows the trickster is going to cheat. Gabriel’s going to stop Dean’s spin on Cas. He keeps glancing between them. So Dean should really stop playing, he should back out - because he knows what’s going to happen.

But maybe that’s why he sits down instead - because he wants to kiss Cas. Hell yes, he wants to kiss Cas. And this is his perfect opportunity, so non-committal. Just a casual, “Oh, well if the game insists.” Maybe if Dean’s lucky, Cas won’t think it’s so bad. Maybe he’ll tilt his head and smile and ask Dean for another.

Dean isn’t quite sure what to think when Cas storms up to him before the game even begins.

“You agreed to play?” Cas insists, frowning. His brow furrows and Dean’s stomach drops. He thinks his gig is up. Cas found him out. Cas doesn’t want to kiss him.

“Yeah, Cas, I mean - I thought,” Dean says and wants to crawl into a hole to hide from this moment. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He doesn’t want to pressure Cas, even if Cas sitting out defeats the entire purpose of the ruse.

Whatever Dean said struck through Castiel. His expression shifts instantly from confusion to outright hurt. And before Dean can even think about what he said wrong, Castiel says, “You… don’t want me to play.”

Dean responds with an eloquent, “What?”

“I can go,” Cas says. His fingers fiddle with the belt of his coat. “I should go. This was a mistake.”

“Wait!” Dean cries, arm snapping out to grab at Cas’ sleeve before he can poof away. Their gazes lock and damn if those blue eyes don’t hit Dean hard in the chest every time he looks at them. “You should do what you want, Cas.”

“What I want?”

“Yeah,” Dean says.

“Whatever I want?” Cas asks.

“Yeah,” Dean tells him, because really, what the hell.

Dean expects a lot of things in that moment, but Castiel, angel of the Lord, grabbing him by the shirt and laying one on him is nowhere on the list. Not that he’s complaining, because hot damn does the angel know how to kiss, and maybe Dean has been obsessing about feeling those chapped lips on his for months or years but who’s counting?

Gabriel hoots and hollers somewhere in the background, and Dean happily flips him the bird over Cas’ shoulder before he wraps his arms around his angel and gives as good as he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> 4.5.13
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :) I wrote this really late at night so please forgive any bizarre behavior by our boys.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr (same name).


End file.
